falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Storyline of Fallout: Equestria - The Daily Unlife
This article gives an overview of the storyline of Fallout: Equestria - The Daily Unlife. Week One Introduction: When Life Gives You Lemons Sub-title: wonder what their purpose is The story starts with Lemon Frisk leaving Canterlot's Stable City. The introduction chapter reveals a bit about his motivations. Day One: The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life Sub-title: but the past still haunts you Lemon Frisk finds Misty Cloud hiding in an abandoned Sparkle Cola factory. Despite her initial apprehension over the fact he is a ghoul, she quickly warms up to him, and together they raid the factory's stock of bottle caps and move on. As they travel together, Misty Cloud, who is a Stable pony fresh out of her Stable, learns more about the wasteland and its currency and dangers, and about Lemon Frisk's past. Lemon Frisk learns how she ran away from the Stable with two friends, but the two got killed by a radigator, leaving her fleeing for her life until she found the factory. Day Two: Live And Let Live Sub-title: or die trying They end up in the town of Hayden, where it turns out that Spray Paint, one of the friends who had travelled with Misty, is not dead after all. However, he is forced to work off the debt for the medicine used to save his life by the local trader who saved him, a stallion named Capsworth. Lemon Frisk pays off Spray Paint's debt with some of the caps he found in the Sparkle Cola factory, and as a token of his goodwill he gives Capsworth the location of the factory. Day Three: What's The Point Of Living If You Can't Feel Alive? Sub-title: envying the dead? The next day, the three decide to accompany the expedition to go to the factory. On the way there, Misty Cloud tells Lemon about her home, Stable 69, which was supposed to hold one thousand male and one thousand female ponies, but had closed automatically after only ten of the males managed to get inside. Due to the gender imbalance, a strict breeding program was put in place. This breeding program was what had made Misty run off with her lover once the Door was opened. Spray Paint had only tagged along because he had an unrequited crush on Misty, and had run in to them while they were leaving. As they camp in the evening, Spray Paint informs them that he will keep working for Capsworth. Day Four: Living The Dream Sub-title: finding only nightmares Lemon Frisk keeps guard at night, and is joined by Misty Cloud in the morning, as she likes to watch the sunrise. He talks her into going back to her Stable, to let them know what happened to them, and to give them the Wasteland Survival Guide. Misty lets it slip that she has a crush on Lemon Frisk, which, given his undead state, completely baffles him. As they talk further while travelling on, he tells her that he has too much emotional baggage to sort out any feelings he might have for her, and they decide to leave it at that for the time being. He also figures out that she is a psychologist. At the factory, they encounter a small group of odd ponies wrapped up in bandages, who call themselves 'Slags', who have holed themselves up in the building and refuse to let them take what's inside. Lemon Frisk manages to negotiate an agreement, in which the Slags guard the place for the ponies of Hayden. To honour their part of the deal, their leader goes back to their settlement to get more people to guard the place. Lemon and Misty end up coming with her. The Slags turn out to be zebra-pony hybrids; descendants from an underground wartime interrogation camp that got sealed when the bombs fell. The two centuries spent underground in poorly lit caves has given the population an albinism mutation, making them so sensitive to light that they need to cover themselves with cloth and tinted goggles to go out in the Wastelands. When the three return to the Sparkle Cola factory with reinforcements, they find the place under attack by raiders, with the expedition ponies and Slags holed up inside. Day Five: The Life Of The Party Sub-title: the shell of a person As night falls, Lemon Frisk acts as diversion to allow the new group of Slags to get rid of the raiders. After they manage to kill them all, they secure the place and go to sleep. The next morning, Lemon and Misty leave for Misty's Stable. However, the pony guarding the Stable Door panics at the sight of the ghoul, and shoots him from close range with a heavy sniper rifle. Misty quickly resolves the misunderstanding, and gets him brought inside. Lemon Frisk survives, mostly thanks to the fact he is a ghoul, and finds out that that a recent expedition to the nearby city of Whinnyapolis had gone horribly wrong, and had caused most of the Stable's security force to get slaughtered by ghouls. The pony who had shot him at the Door turned out to have been Winter Gale, a cousin of Misty, and the only survivor of that expedition. While Misty talks to her dead lover's parents, Lemon is sent on his way to the work place of her father, which is the local school. There, he encounters a foal, who is more curious than afraid of him. The foal tells him that monster ponies just like Lemon Frisk killed the father of one of his classmates. Lemon assures the colt he can do something about that, and promises him he'll get rid of them. Day Six: This Stable Life Sub-title: built on foundations of death The next day, Lemon gets interviewed on the Stable broadcast system by Apple Twig, AKA, DJ Trillex, who is part of the Wasteland Research Department. During the broadcast, he announces his intent to clear out the dangerous ghouls that wiped out the city expedition. After the interview, he learns more about the odd political situation of the Stable. It seems the traditional role of Overstallion has been pushed aside in favour of a council called the Wasteland Research Department. Their job was originally only to assess the dangers outside the Stable before opening it, but they never let go of that power after it opened. There is still an Overstallion, but he is mostly ignored when it comes to matters of Stable management. From Misty's father, who is a school teacher, he finds out the details of the Stable's history; how the original experiment of a return to prehistoric herds was sabotaged by insider information, and how they managed to save a lot of Equestrian cultural and scientific heritage. At the end of the day, Winter Gale visits the place where they're staying, at the residence of Misty's parents, and insists on going along with them to wipe out the ghouls. Day Seven: Do You Want To Live Forever? Sub-title: or are you simply stuck? Lemon Frisk realizes that the recent flashbacks he's been having have slowly helped him deal with the death of his wife and son; by remembering all the repressed bad things, he is finally also remembering the good things. When they are about to leave the Stable they run into Vector Field, the decidedly uncharismatic Overstallion of Stable 69. Lemon advises him to organise an expedition to the Sparkle Cola factory, to meet up with the ponies from Hayden and the Slags, so he might regain some measure of respect from the Stable. As they go into the city, they find out that the Stable 69 pipbucks have a deliberate override on their friend-or-foe identification system that makes any other Stable 69 resident show up as friendly. The reason the well-trained security ponies were wiped out was because the rabid ghouls that killed them were some of the males from Stable 69 that were locked out, and were already carrying their pipbuck, which made them show up as friendly on their EFS. They manage to get rid of the ghouls, but Lemon wants to go visit the military graveyard, where some of his friends who died in the war were buried. Winter Gale decides to head straight back to the Stable; he sees it as his duty as sole remaining security pony to keep himself safe, so he can train more ponies for the Stable's security force. At the military base near the graveyard, Lemon and Misty encounter the half-lucid ghoul Petal Luck. They manage to snap him out of his routine, and Lemon Frisk tells him that he has the choice to try to live in this ruined world, or claim the death that was denied to him so long ago. They find out he is the father of one of the mares who went into Stable 69, and even a direct forefather of Misty Cloud. However, Petal Luck decides that he has no right to live in this world, being one of the ponies from the generation who messed it all up. Despite Misty's protests, Lemon Frisk respects Petal Luck's wish, and kills him. They hold a short burial ceremony for him on the plain across the Stable Door, where the dead males they had found outside after opening the door had been buried as well. Week Two Day Eight: The Time Of Your Life Sub-title: gone with the blastwave Lemon and Misty discuss the events of the previous day with Misty's parents. They decide to take Winter Gale up on his offer to give them gun training. After they are done at the gun range, though, Winter Gale asks Misty if they can have a talk, implying he needs psychological assistance to cope with the disaster of the original city expedition. This leaves Lemon Frisk wandering around alone, and he decides to go to the school, where Misty's father teaches. Once there, he gets swamped by curious foals, led by the colt he met on Day Five. In the end, he is saved from the mob by Misty's father. After that, he runs into Vector Field once again. The Overstallion desperately ask him to help him organize the expedition, since no one really listens to him. Lemon reluctantly agrees. Vector offers Lemon and Misty a living place of their own; that still falls under the duties the WRD hasn't taken from him. Seeing as Misty has plenty of reason to return to her family, Lemon accepts. When he returns to the residence of Misty's parents, no one is home, and he slips into another day dream, of his happy times with his wife and foal. He is snapped out of his musings by Misty kissing him. Somewhat embarrassed, they go inside, where Lemon tells Misty about the fact they have gotten their own residence, and says he "may want to try this whole family thing again", since it was rather nice, last he remembered. This prompts Misty to kiss him again as they go into her bedroom. Night Eight: The Facts of Life Sub-title: death is the best contraceptive Lemon and Misty figure out some details about their physical love life, and make love for the first time. Day Nine: The Bright Side of Life Sub-title: the brightest light casts the darkest shadows As they wake up, Misty becomes depressed over the fact she replaced her old lover so swiftly. Lemon Frisk asks her to talk about him, to help her properly cope with her grief, and she spends the rest of the morning talking and crying on his shoulder. When they finally get out of the bedroom, her parents are long gone. They quickly realize that the Stable will be abuzz with rumours about their night together, since the walls of the residence are really thin, and her mother's work place is notorious for its gossiping. They decide to go to Vector Field, to take him up on his offer of a private residence, and to see how they can help him with the expedition. The results of the gossip are noticeable to the pair right away, and all ponies in the Stable seem to have their own reaction to it. Lemon Frisk doesn't mind too much, since he went from a curiosity to somepony worth talking to, even if some of the comments flung their way are rather awful. Two of the notable encounters they have are with a nephew of Apple Twig, who congratulates Lemon Frisk out of the blue, and with Cocktail Party, a former classmate of Misty, who excitedly asks for details. When they arrive at Vector Field's, the Overstallion offers for the two to go on the expedition as security detail, which would allow the gossip to die down. He also assures Misty that she isn't abandoning the Stable again if she's going out on an expedition in service of the Stable. Finally, he gives them the address and code to their new residence, and asks them to go out to recruit ponies for the expedition. Before doing that, though, Lemon and Misty decide to move all their stuff into their new residence. While unpacking, Lemon Frisk finds a Canterlot Broadcaster in his saddlebags, and explains to Misty what it does. After they finish moving their things they go to the common room. To get rid of all the rumours, Lemon Frisk bluntly states that Misty and he are moving in together. When he starts informing the ponies about the expedition, however, a suddenly realization makes him stop and angrily storm out. Misty runs after him, baffled, and on the way to their residence, Lemon Frisk explains that the Stable ponies, dissatisfied with the WRD's recent screwups, are looking out for better leadership, and since Lemon has both brought them the Wasteland Survival Guide and got rid of the ghouls, they consider him for that. He makes it clear he has no interest in being stuck there ruling a Stable. Misty replies that he should go out on the expedition to be away from the Stable politics for a while. They decide they need to go to the pipbuck technician to get the friend-or-foe detection fixed before they go out again for the expedition. When they leave their residence, they bump into Apple Twig's nephew again, who introduces himself as Rambo Apple. The stallion explains that he's interested in the expedition, and figured out where they lived by accessing the Stable's residence records. The three go to the pipbuck technician together to get both Misty's and Rambo's EFS fixed. Afterwards, Lemon accepts Rambo's help for managing the expedition. Having skipped lunch after the ordeal in the common room, Lemon and Misty decide to make a quick trip to the Stable Gardens for some fresh food. When they come back, Apple Twig is waiting for them. However, before she can say a word, Misty gets angry, and makes it clear that all she wants is a nice quiet evening with Lemon Frisk in their new residence, without any politics involved. Embarrassed, Apple Twig apologises and goes away. Day Ten: Living Together Sub-title: cherishing fleeting things After their morning pillow talk, the two realize they didn't get enough food for breakfast, which leaves as only option to have breakfast in the common room. This makes Misty suddenly realize something, and she excitedly tells Lemon they will be "expecting them". When they arive, there seems to be a party in their honour, and Lemon Frisk realizes that, to the Stable 69 community, moving in with another pony with the intent of starting a family is identical to marriage. Misty is rather worried about his reaction to this, though, since she never realized that he didn't realize that fact, but he assures her that he has no problems with it. Rambo Apple calls them away fairly quickly though, to help him get everything ready for the expedition. As they enter the hall at the Door, they find not only the volunteers for the expedition, but also Apple Twig and Vector Field, whose discussion makes it clear they worked together to accomplish exactly the thing Lemon Frisk realized: each for their own reasons, they want him to be the public figure ruling the Stable. Caught up in their discussion, they notice too late that Lemon Frisk heard them. After Apple Twig tries to recover, Lemon Frisk bluntly tells her exactly what she was planning. Apple Twig admits defeat, saying she can't win from someone whose special talent is figuring out such things. To everyone's surprise, Lemon Frisk does accept the offered position, but only on his terms, and makes it clear these terms mean the end of the WRD, since it was supposed to disband after the Stable opened. He tells Apple Twig she can't come along with the expedition, since she needs to organize the Stable's defences while he is away. Apple Twig leaves to discuss the matter with the WRD. Lemon Frisk meets the four volunteers, and tells them and Vector Field to go do gun training with Winter Gale, since the Wastelands are far too dangerous to ponies without any arms training, even if they're unicorns. He tells them to meet back there at noon. After lunch, the expedition meets back at the door, and Apple Twig comes back, with the news that the WRD accepts his terms. Lemon Frisk admits he made his outrageous terms in hopes they would leave him alone, and tells them that he'll take the position, but after his honeymoon; a trip to Whinnyapolis to explore the city with Misty. Apple Twig asks if she can be part of the expedition if she delegates the task of preparing the Stable defences. Lemon Frisk denies the request, because she didn't go through gun training like the other ponies. The group finally leaves, and they get to the factory without any problems. They meet up with the Slag guards, and find Spray Paint managing the operation while Capsworth is gone. Lemon attempts to let Vector Field finally take up his responsibility as expedition leader, but with the Overstallion as indecisive as ever, Lemon gives Rambo Apple the position. As Rambo and Spray negotiate, Lemon Frisk decides their job as protective escort is done, and retires for the night with Misty. Day Eleven: Urban Wildlife Sub-title: your concrete heart isn't beating A dream flashback scene shows Lemon Frisk receiving a letter from Top Bitch's parents, telling him his entire old squad died in the war. Lemon and Blossom Tree agree to fulfil an old promise the group made back in Basic Training. As Lemon wakes up, he finds Capsworth and Vinegar have arrived. They discuss the trade situation, and Capsworth informs them they have a stash of pipbucks that no one dares to use. Misty and Lemon inform them that the Stable could fix them, but warns them about Steel Rangers finding out about it. Lemon and Misty leave to visit the graveyard, and find the grave of Top Bitch covered with flowers. They meet Blinker, a Diamond Dog and descendent of Top Bitch. Lemon and the Dog have a brief argument, in which Lemon Frisk reveals that the aforementioned promise from the flashback was that he scratched the squad's nicknames into their gravestones. Blinker tells them a lot of Dogs live in the city, having survived in a shelter they dug themselves. Lemon Frisk then reveals that as crisis manager, he brought the Diamond Dogs to Whinnyapolis. As they part, Blinker tells them there are no living ponies in the city, but only dogs, spiders and 'the mad doctor', a ghoul which the dogs are apparently scared of. He also tells them that no bomb came down on Whinnyapolis. Instead, apparently, something "went up". After leaving the graveyard, they travel towards the city, through an industrial area. In there, they meet a rather strange security robot, called TGIF-1, who insists on following the pair, because he finds them 'interesting'. They quickly deduce that he is a rogue AI, able to rewrite any orders he gets. Despite Lemon's protests, the robot starts following them. As they get into the city itself, they find a hunting party of large jumping spiders. Since the spiders outnumber them, and don't seem to be immediately hostile, the group leaves them alone, and finds a place to settle down for the night. Day Twelve: Living On The Edge Sub-title: sooner or later, you have to jump Misty wakes up covered in baby versions of the large jumping spiders. TGIF-1 theorizes that because of the cloud cover, they might need the body heat of warm-blooded mammals to regulate their temperature. After shaking the spiders off, one remains on Misty's head. She decides to let it travel along. As they make their way through one of the toppled skyscrapers, Lemon falls through the weakened floor and into the city sewers below. Their rescue operation is interrupted by three bloodwings emerging from the tunnels and attacking them. Lemon manages to take out the first two, but the third one flies up. TGIF-1 does nothing to stop it despite having ample opportunity, but Misty's new spider companion attacks and kills it. After getting Lemon Frisk out of the hole, without any help from TGIF-1, Lemon confronts the robot about his attitude, and finally, after threatening to throw TGIF-1 into the pit, makes him agree to assist in case any of them are in danger. TGIF-1's frightened reaction to the threat reveals that the robot has emotions, and that the changing colours of his visor represent his emotional state. On the city plaza, they find a mangled mess of blue-glowing scrap, made of a material Lemon recognizes as being the same as The Shard. The only identifiable features on it are the logo of Solaris Incorporated, and a serial number, which TGIF-1 can't identify. After getting attacked by a rabid ghoul they meet Buoyant Waves, the travelling singer-songwriter Canterlot ghoul from Stable City. He leads them through the city, to the Diamond Dogs' underground settlement, where they find Blinker again. Lemon Frisk gets into an argument with one of the Diamond Dog elders on what Lemon told Blinker at the graveyard about the Diamond Dogs' forced migration. Later, in the evening, they listen to Buoyant Waves giving a concert for the Dogs. Day Thirteen - Life And Unlife Situations Sub-title: death is a mercy not given to all In the Diamond Dog settlement, Lemon Frisk finds out the Dogs don't know the specifics of radiation, and realizes that they mostly survive because the spider venom used in the food they eat contains RadAway. Lemon Frisk decides to look into the mystery of the city's destruction, and asks TGIF-1 for the location of the Solaris Inc. facility in the city. TGIF-1 refuses, and Lemon decides to instead check if the military base's radar facilities recorded anything of the launch. TGIF-1 then reveals he tracked the launch. According to him, the missile came from the military facility. Lemon Frisk realizes Solaris Inc built a missile for the military and decides to check out the restricted site at the base which should be the missile silo, to look for the address of the missile's supplier. When leaving, Lemon offers to give the Dogs the plans for rad detectors which are in the Stable 69 maneframe. Blinker decides to travel with them to bring them back to his people. At the military facility, Blinker goes off to tend to T.B.'s grave while the others investigate the control room of the radar installation. They find logs showing that a missile attack was launched against Whinnyapolis. This was the alarm that caused the populating of Stable 69. However, the missile, and two more heading for Canterlot, were intercepted above Whitetail woods. This resulted in the military launching the Solaris missile as counterattack. The missile failed right after the launch, exploding in the air and devastating the city, and throwing debris of the missile all around, including the Shard at Dead Farm. They also find out that the missile used a second megaspell as propulsion. TGIF-1 remarks he recognizes the serial number of the payload megaspell in the missile; it was the one he carried to the Zebra capital but never detonated. Lemon, seeing TGIF-1's failure to deliver the bomb back then as reason why the missile was launched, angrily asks why the robot didn't complete his mission. TGIF-1 responds he had been making a database of zebra stripe patterns and their relations in families, and didn't detonate the bomb because it would destroy his research subject pool. Lemon tells him the zebra capital was destroyed anyway by other counterattacks. TGIF-1 goes into a frantic state that ends with him shutting down into some kind of maintenance mode. Lemon tells the unresponsive robot about the Slags, hoping that the nearby presence of the half-zebras might give the robot hope of recovering some of his lost research. TGIF-1 doesn't respond. Lemon and Misty leave the radar building, and go to the missile silo. At the missile silo they meet a trio of Steel Rangers who had been trying to get in, but were pushed back by automated defences. They hold Misty hostage and force Lemon to plant explosives on the guns. Instead, Lemon enters the silo using his Ministry of Morale clearance, and changes the security settings to see the rangers as friendly as long as Lemon and Misty are alive. When the group enters, Lemon locks down the building and informs them of the specifics of his security tweaks. Since only he can open the doors, he forces them to assist in finding the address of the Solaris facility. Beyond the entrance and the Ministry of Morale part, the inside of the facility is completely burned, in a way that reminds Misty of Scorch Mark. They find a testing lab in which they find correspondence with a Solaris scientist who stresses that the propulsion megaspell has to be kept hydrated at all times. In another room, they are cornered by an ash ghost made up of blue glowing eyes and a cloud of ash forming the body. After the ghost takes down two of the Rangers by burning into them and making them into new ash ghosts, the steel ranger commander flees and locks Lemon and Misty into the room in an attempt to to reach and hack through the security before Misty and Lemon die. Misty and Lemon find out that the ghosts can be killed by dousing their eyes with water, and manage to kill two and trap the third one. They flee, pursued by more ash ghosts, but find out the ghosts can't leave the scorched area of the facility. They reach the entrance, and the steel ranger commander appears from the control room where he just hacked the security to open the door. He tries to once again hold Misty hostage to escape, but since he focuses only on Lemon, Misty manages to float her shotgun behind him and kill him. A bit later TGIF-1 and Blinker find them in the facility, and TGIF-1 gives them the address of the Solaris facility after all. He reasons that completing Lemon's current agenda will give them time to visit the Slags afterwards. Category:Timeline Category:Fallout: Equestria - The Daily Unlife